Laughed Until We Cried
by Listerfiend86
Summary: Based on the song by Jason Aldean. Derek reflects on some memorable moments in his life. Told in Derek's POV. Dasey.


Title: Laughed Until We Cried

Author: Moi!

Rating: T

Pairing: Dasey and some Remily and Sam/OFC

Summary: Based on the song by Jason Aldean. Derek reflects on some memorable moments in his life. Told in Derek's POV.

Warnings: Some underage drinking. The rest is fluffeh!

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, and if I did, Dasey wouldn't just be a fantasy in the minds of us fan fiction writers, it'd be a reality. I don't own the song that inspired this one-shot either. It is owned by Jason Aldean and no, I don't own him either, although I'd like to! This is purely a work of fiction, no profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes:

1) Reviews please! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.

I was going through my closet and I came across the yearbook from mine and Casey's Senior year and flipped right to the page of the trip Casey, Emily, Sam, Sam's girlfriend Rosie, Ralph, and I went on to Panama City, Florida that, thanks to Rosie, who was editor of the yearbook, was actually included among thousands of pictures. I remember that trip like it was yesterday. We all piled into Ralph's grandmother's van that she loaned us for the trip and drove for nearly a week. It would've taken less time if Ralph didn't have a bladder the size of a walnut and insisted on drinking pop the whole way, making us stop practically every half hour. But I digress...

**Flasback**

As soon as we reached the shore, the smell of salt water hit my nostrils and we all started screaming with excitement.

"We're finally here!" Casey screamed excitedly, leaning across the gap between us and kissing me.

"Well, we would've been here sooner if Ralph didn't have to pee every 30 minutes." I teased, glancing at Ralph in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry dude, I can't help it." Ralph shrugged, taking yet another pop out of the cooler.

"No more!" Emily scolded, yanking it out of his hand before he could open it.

"Come on dude, I'm thirsty!" Ralph whined, trying to pry the beverage from his girlfriend's grasp.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me dude, Ralph? I'm your girlfriend, not one of your buddies." Emily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, no fights, please. We're at the beach and we're gonna have a good time. Now, I don't know about you, but I wanna get out of this car and try out my new surf board." Rosie, Sam's girlfriend complained from her spot in the middle of the center seat.

"I agree, Rosebud...lets go!" Sam yelled, opening the side door and climbing out.

We all darted from the vehichle at the same time, stepping on and tripping over each other.

"Ow!" Casey yelped as she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Nice going, Klutzilla." I joked, bending over to help her up.

"Thanks, you skirt chasing cad." she joked back, poking her tongue out at me.

"I'm glad to see some things never change." Sam laughs, walking past us with his arm around Rosie's shoulder.

"Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to stop teasing her, now does it?" I asked as we walked the stretch of beach to find an empty spot to set our stuff down.

Ralph started digging through his pockets and pulled out 6 ID cards and handed one to each of us, "Here you go..."

"Ralph! Where did you get these?! We're gonna get in so much trouble if we get caught!" Casey yelled in a panic, pacing back and forth with her hand on her forehead. Thats my Casey.

I reach out and grab her by her arms, "Casey, babe, we're not gonna get caught unless you calm down. And don't worry, once we get a few drinks in you, you'll calm down." I say, flashing my trademark smirk.

Her eyes widened and she swatted me on my arm, "Der-ek! I am NOT going to drink!"

"Casey, could you stop being such a keener for once in your life and loosen up a bit?" I ask, wondering why she had to be so uptight.

"Because drinking is stupid! Do you have any idea with it does to your liver and other internal organs? And what about driving, huh? Are you really willing to risk all of our lives by driving drunk?" she argued, quite reasonably I might add. Damn, how'd she always do that?

"Case, I'm not going to get completely falling over, throwing up in my own hair drunk, okay? I promise, I'll be careful. And since you won't be drinking, you can be the designated driver. Do you really think I'd risk the lives of you and our friends?" I ask, slightly offended by her assumption.

"No...I'm sorry, I guess you're right. I worry too much." she sighs, giving me a soft kiss.

"Thats my girl. Here..." I say, handing her the keys to prove that I CAN be responsible.

The rest of the evening went by slowly, and I took in as much of it as I could. Emily, Rosie and Casey were all dancing sillily and laughing at themselves. Ralph, Sam and I were chillin' on beach chairs, watching our girls, having a drink and laughing along with them.

A wave of sadness washed over me as I looked around me. I was really going to miss these moments, "Hey guys, can you come here for a second?" I asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Whats up, babe?" Casey asked, giggling and falling into my lap.

"I know that I'm not one to get emotional but, I just wanted to say...I'm really gonna miss you guys. It sucks that we all have to seperate. You guys really are my best friends, and even though I never say it, I hope you know how much I love you all." I say, getting a little misty eyed.

"Awww dude, we're gonna miss you too." Ralph said, wrapping his arms around Casey and I.

We all share in a group hug. Usually, this situation would make me horribly uncomfortable, but I just sighed and took it all in. I know this sounds mushy and I'll deny I've even had this thought if someone ever brought it up, but I really enjoyed that group hug.

After what seemed like an eternity, we let go of each other and continued with our little party.

The rest of the week we spent every waking moment together, saying goodbye and laughing until we cried.

**End Flashback**

I sighed heavily, closing the yearbook and putting it back into the box on the top shelf of the closet.

I walk downstairs and glance at the pictures on the end table next to the couch and my eyes fell on one particular picture as I was once again overcome with memories. It was Christmas last year at Dad and Nora's house, the whole family gathered around the Christmas tree in our pajamas. My eyes locked onto the face of my Grandfather, sitting on the couch next to Dad, smiling for the camera, and suddenly, I felt an intense pain in my chest as memories overcame me.

**Flashback**

We were all sitting around the Christmas tree, opening gifts and talking and laughing.

"I remember when Derek was about, what was he Georgie, about 2? And you and Abby took him to get his picture taken and then came over for a visit. Derek came out of the bathroom stark naked with his training pants on his head and a towel tied around his neck like a cape, pretending to be a super hero!" Grandpa laughed as I blushed crimson.

Everyone laughed, causing me to blush harder.

"Funnily enough, I can imagine Derek doing something like that." Edwin laughed, immediately shutting up as I shot him a death glare.

"Oh come on, Derek. You were only 2 years old." Grandpa smirked at me. That infamous Venturi smirk.

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I have some stories too." I smirked back and so began a round of "Who Can Tell the Most Embarrassing Stories?".

By the end of all of this story telling, we were all practically rolling on the floor, clutching our sore stomachs.

Casey took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "So, who wants to sing Christmas Carols?" she asked.

I groaned at this. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but I hate singing...Christmas Carols, at least. But the look on her face was too cute to deny, and so, we sang.

I couldn't help but stare at Grandpa the entire time, thinking how precious today was. None of us wanted to mention it but it was hanging in the air, hovering over us like a plague. We all knew that this could possibly be his last Christmas. By the time the doctors found the cancer, it was Stage 4 so there was nothing they could do but try to make him as comfortable as possible.

I sighed heavily and rejoined the rest of the day's activities.

We sang, told jokes and reminisced. We laughed until we cried.

**End Flashback**

We lost Grandpa a month later. I sighed heavily and blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

The rest of the day went by quickly and finally, it was time for bed. I was lying in bed next to Casey, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. A shrill cry coming from the baby monitor on the night stand shook me from my thoughts.

Casey sat up slowly, getting ready to get out of bed, "Its okay, honey. Go back to sleep, I'll get her." I say, gently pushing Casey back onto our bed before getting up.

I walk across the hallway to the pink decorated bedroom and over to my 2 week old daughter's crib, carefully picking her up, "Shhh...its okay Maddie, Daddy's got you." I whisper, holding her against my chest and gently rocking her.

As I was rocking my little Angel, my mind was once again overcome by memories of when Casey and I were trying to have a baby but it just didn't seem like it was going to happen for us. We had all but given up hope until that day when Casey came running into the house, practically bouncing with excitement.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich when Casey came running in, grinning from ear to ear, "Whoa, whats with you?" I laugh, looking up at her.

"Well, I just went to the doctor today..." she started, trying to hide her smile.

I was suddenly worried. This is NOT how a woman should start a conversation with her husband, "Why? Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" I ask, my mind going into worst case scenario, crisis mode.

"No..." she pauses, walking up to me and putting her arms around my neck, "I'm pregnant..."

Tears sting my eyes as I look down at my wife, "We're gonna have a baby?" I ask softly, placing my palm against her stomach.

"Yeah! We are!" Casey grinned.

I grabbed ahold of Casey and twirled her around as we danced to silence. This was by far the happiest moment of my life. I couldn't believe I was going to be a Father.

That day, we went crazy, dancing in the kitchen to no music, and laughing until we cried...

**End Flashback**

_Its like the best days under the sun_

_Every emotion rolled into one_

_A little of this..._

_A little of that..._

_Kind of happy..._

_Kind of sad..._

**THE END**


End file.
